


爱欲无穷 2.0

by Dorayaki_Smith



Series: Amusement Park [5]
Category: Lay兴
Genre: Anal Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: ＊3P慎入





	爱欲无穷 2.0

小羊对张总多多少少有点愧疚，所以尽管并起双腿避开了他的手指，手臂还是抱着张总的脖子将乳尖往他的嘴里送。另一边本是由张艺兴含着的。现下被张总整个儿捧住地按捏抓揉，饱胀得要溢出指缝。

“你怀孕的话，”他向上亲吻小羊的锁骨和肩窝，而后回到乳晕以嘴唇包覆舌头地碾磨乳孔。“会有奶水吧？”呵出的热气随着口水悉数浸入毛孔，小羊挺胸塌腰地起了片儿鸡皮疙瘩，双腿一夹顺势把张艺兴的指尖吸入先前不肯让张总碰的小穴中。

“什、什么……啊……”他的意识有些跟不上。性欲占领主导之后，连身体都迟钝了对于疼痛的反抗。“嗯啊——”小羊被张总咬了一口，浅粉色的牙印将乳晕完整圈住，含吮舔吸过凹陷的部分就像小小的蚂蚁在爬。“说不定还会喷奶呢。”张总说完瞥了旁边的张艺兴一眼。他正亲吻掉小羊眼角的泪水，同时手指深入浅出地抽插着。“不要……嗯……不要说了……呜……”虽然反应慢了，到底懂得人情世故。小羊是从没想过受孕哺乳之类的事情的，即便他清楚自己的身体特殊到拥有子宫甚至卵巢——始终会感到害怕，所以他皱着鼻子埋进张艺兴的臂弯。羊奶被张总捧吸着要也不是，逃又不舍。

“小羊乖。”张艺兴将小羊脑袋捞起来细细亲吻过桃粉色的嘴唇，再是鼻梁、眉心，安抚意味明显。“乖了啊。”他的嗓音是裹了蜜，蜜蜜甜甜戳张总的心窝，酸涩交加不甘，非得握着张艺兴的脖子掠夺尽所有的甜分才算。身体的契合仍然在的。张艺兴抬了抬下巴以更好地去迎合，“唔……”舌头勾了张总的含吮交缠，挤出些口水弄湿嘴角、脸颊，漉漉往锁骨蜿蜒，再被唇舌一一啜舔。“蕾蕾，”张总指腹贴着分明脊椎弹琴似地摸，“我也很乖的。”摸到股缝之际一边儿画圈，一边儿将早早塞进后穴的拉珠往里推进两颗——大小更接近了张总性器的尺寸。

“嗯、嗯啊……”张艺兴微张着嘴唇跌入小羊的肩窝，大腿擦过被手指插入着的小穴不及性器，牵连两颗小巧囊球抖了抖，小羊的睫毛也抖了抖，就蹭着张艺兴的脸颊“啊……哥哥……喂我、喂我……”地求起欢来。委屈巴巴儿地吃醋都顾不上了，自然也没拒绝张总握住他的性器上下撸弄。

“求求……啊……”小羊将自己的双腿折起来抱在胸前，掰开的臀瓣迎着张艺兴的性器够了两下，穴口刚触到冠部便战栗着软回床单。他不甘心的，伸长左腿勾着张艺兴的后腰往自己的下身按，足跟与脚踝交替磨过尾椎，“啊……进来了……呜嗯——”才终于得偿所愿地被火热性器撑满。

张艺兴覆了一身薄薄的汗。后穴里的拉珠由小及大、由大及小地反复撑开褶皱的每一寸，然后裹入空气稍凉，摩擦生热点燃他的四肢百骸。“啊……哈、哈啊……啊干我……”他难得向张总流露出请求。汗水亦或是眼泪沾湿眼角晕开了深色的舞台妆。张艺兴的眼睛本就深邃黑亮，此时平添一抹楚楚可怜，“嗯……张总……”更招得张总心疼了，轻轻为他撩开额前的发丝，温柔亲吻。“宝贝，我在呢。”

他说完一边儿吻着张艺兴的蝴蝶骨，一边儿跪到他的身后扯出拉珠，对准那开合穴口挺腰直入。接下来即是强势的顶撞、抽插，浅抽深插把张艺兴顶得频频往前耸了小羊好几下。“哼啊……啊……哥哥……深……深啊……”他伸手护住小羊的头不被撞到，在与他交换一个湿吻之后且找寻到张总的操干频率而操干着身下的小羊。“呜……呜嗯……”

“这样是不是很爽呢，蕾蕾？”虽然看不见张艺兴的表情，但凡暴露在他视线范围之内的肌肤都潮红得厉害，加之晶莹汗珠从毛孔里完整地生出来缀了背部星星点点的一片。“漂亮蕾蕾……”张总俯下身与张艺兴胸口贴后背，每撞一下就亲一下他的耳朵或者酒窝，奖励似的。偶尔还会不小心亲到黏着张艺兴耳鬓厮磨的小羊，便含了小羊同样丰润的下唇缠着舌头一并舔舐了。

“啊……快、太快了……啊……哥哥！”他湿着眼睛求张艺兴慢一点，可是不仅没得来张艺兴的温柔，还被插得“啊……子宫……顶进……嗯啊啊啊……”珍珠大的眼泪一颗一颗地掉。张艺兴颠颠晃晃地去舔，张总也帮他舔。“求我慢一点才对喔，小羊。”

他像是惊醒似地用足尖蹭了蹭张总的大腿。“呜……张总……求啊啊啊啊啊……”求饶的话还没讲出就又被狠狠地操弄起来。压着他的张艺兴更是连求饶都没办法了，更别提如往常那样骂张总两句“混蛋”什么的。同时插入与被插入的灭顶快感已经使他几近灵魂出窍，出口的除了喘息便是换不上气儿的呻吟。“嗯……哼嗯……啊……”

“啊……哈、哈啊……啊……啊啊啊……”张艺兴最先达到高潮。性器卡入小羊的子宫射精，射精过程持续了小会儿，便是他的不应期。“蕾蕾……宝贝……哼……”张总乘胜抽插了猛数十下，才绷紧腰胯射进张艺兴的肚子里。“呜……呜嗯——”把他干得又射出了点东西给小羊。张艺兴埋脸蹭了蹭饱胀的羊奶，在性器往后退出之际被阴道绞紧着迎头浇了一大股温温热的水儿，“啊……高、高了啊……啊……哥哥……蕾蕾哥……”是小羊也被操爽了。


End file.
